The present invention is generally related to devices and methods for distributing data, and in particular to systems and methods for storing and distributing data in a wireless mobile environment.
The computer architecture with a central processor governing a local data repository has been a standard in computing for decades. The architecture utilizes a central repository that is perceived as a slave to an associated processor. The processor governs the central repository by commanding storage and retrieval of information from the central storage on demand. This architecture has been modified over the decades to increase accessibility by the governing processor by, for example, providing separate instruction and data repositories and providing sophisticated caching and other hierarchical access schemes. Other more dramatic changes have included adding separately accessed memories for specialized functions such as, for example, the graphics function in a personal computer. While these changes have aided in throughput, the integrity of the standard architecture with a data depository maintained on demand of a central processor has been maintained.
A myriad of devices utilizing the familiar processor and memory structure have been developed. For example, a number of application devices including audio recorders, audio players, cellular telephones, video players, video game devices, video recorders and the like have been developed that include a central memory local to the particular device and operating as a slave to a governing processor within the device. Such devices have proliferated in the market and have satisfied a continuing consumer demand. However, the growth of digital rights management has exposed various limitations of a data repository governed by a local processor. In particular, digital content providers are willing to sell content to consumers and allow the consumers to maintain and use the content for as long as the consumer desires. This promise, however, has proven to be somewhat illusory as digital rights management often limits the use of purchased content to a device on which the content was originally deployed. Thus, for example, a consumer may purchase a particular ring tone from a content provider and download the purchased ring tone to a cellular telephone. The consumer may then use the ring tone as long as the consumer continues to use the cellular telephone. Once the cellular telephone is replaced, the consumer is forced to re-purchase the ring tone. As cellular telephones are replaced approximately every two years, a consumer is never able to realize the promise of content use for as long as the consumer desires. A consumer may seek to avoid this effect by moving the ring tone to the newly purchased cellular telephone, but such is typically both technically challenging and illegal.
In addition, while a number of application devices including the aforementioned devices have proven capabilities as stand alone devices, the interoperability of such devices has and continues to leave much to be desired. For starters, interconnection of the various devices is often a complicated process. Each of the devices may utilize a different interface type and in some cases the interface may be proprietary. This has left a consumer in what feels like a hopeless morass of wires and interface connectors. Personal computer manufacturers are now offering machines that include a variety of interface ports accessible on the front panel of the machines and operating system developers have long envisioned a common grouping of drivers for different types of devices. While these efforts have aided interoperability, they have had the deleterious effect of forcing a consumer to maintain a personal computer as a hub for the myriad of application devices operated by the consumer. This has at times proven to be cumbersome, expensive and otherwise undesirable to the consumer.
One possible solution is to increase the capability of various application devices to avoid the need to use a personal computer as an interoperability hub. Such an approach has proven effective from a technical standpoint in limited circumstances. However, such an approach requires a substantial distribution and replication of processor capability. This results in both increased complexity and costs. As most application devices are very cost sensitive, it is unlikely that such an approach will find a business model that supports its use as a general solution.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced devices and methods for connectivity, interoperability, data storage, data retrieval and/or data acquisition.